


Kiibouma one-shots

by smut shit (kiibouma_exe)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oviposition, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibouma_exe/pseuds/smut%20shit
Summary: Just some one-shots I wrote some smut some fluff
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Kiibo stood outside his boyfriend’s house, unsure if he should enter or not. He was very shy as it was his first time going to Kokichi’s house. He started to walk up the steps, but the anxiety made him stumble and trip, falling forward and hitting his head on the ground, blacking out.

When he woke back up, a short, pale young man with mauve hair was looking down at him worriedly. He blinked a few times, regaining his senses, and realized that it was Kokichi. 

"I tried to take you inside but my arms were hurting!” He complained, folding his arms and tearing up a little bit.

Kiibo could sense that was a lie, but he knew there was probably a reason Kokichi didn’t help him. “It’s okay Kichi, I understand.” He said, hugging Kokichi gently.

Kokichi hugged him back, burying his head in Kiibo’s warm chest for a few minutes before pulling away. “It’s cold out here, let’s go inside,” he said, pulling on Kiibo’s sleeve.

Kiibo followed Kokichi inside, turning a corner into his dining room and sitting down at his table. Kokichi brought the dinner in and sat beside Kiibo, smiling. Kiibo picked up the fork and began to eat, savoring the food, and Kokichi started eating beside him. They finished soon after and put their dishes in the sink to be washed.  
“Kiibabyyyy I’m colddd.” Kokichi complained, putting his arm around Kiibo’s arm and making a pleading face at him. “Can we cuddle?”

Kiibo nodded, knowing how much Kokichi liked cuddling. Kokichi grabbed Kiibo’s hand and led him up the stairs into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. He took off his jacket and shoes, Kiibo doing the same, and sat on the side of his bed.

Kiibo sat next to him, putting his arms around Kokichi and kissing him on the lips. Kokichi pulled himself onto Kiibo’s lap and wrapped his legs around him. Kiibo could feel Kokichi’s warm, small body as they embraced. Kiibo felt Kokichi’s tongue against his lips, asking to enter, and he opened his mouth a bit, their tongues intertwining in their mouths, almost wrestling. Kiibo felt a hand slip under his clothes, Kokichi’s finger tracing from his back to his side and then slowly, almost painfully, up to his chest, pleasuring his nipple. He brought his other hand up as well, now circling each teat rhythmically. Kiibo let out a small moan, and Kokichi pushed him onto the bed, pinning him down, their tongues still intertwined. Kiibo removed his arms from around Kokichi and broke the kiss to pull his shirt up over his head and throw it on the floor, Kokichi doing the same with his own shirt. Kiibo looked down at the tent in his pants nervously, wondering if he should take his pants off as well. Kokichi noticed his gaze shifting and decided to make the decision for him, pulling his pants and boxers off and teasing his cock, twirling his fingers around its head. Kiibo whined, not wanting to be teased, and Kokichi chuckled in response, taking his fingers off and deepthroating Kiibo’s cock. Kiibo was surprised by the sudden action, letting out a moan of pleasure, bucking his hips a bit. Kokichi’s tongue moved across Kiibo’s tip, making his eyes roll back in ecstasy. Kokichi took Kiibo’s cock out of his mouth to lick two of his fingers. Kiibo was confused, and whined a little bit, wondering what Kokichi was doing. Kokichi put the newly-wet fingers against Kiibo’s ass, teasing it a bit, before thrusting them in, fingerfucking Kiibo, making him moan louder. Kokichi took his own pants and boxers off with one hand, still fingering Kiibo, and threw them on the floor. He took his fingers out of Kiibo’s ass and grabbed some lube from the shelf in his room, warming it up in his hands and putting it on his cock to aid penetration. He lined up his hips with Kiibo’s ass before thrusting forward, making Kiibo jolt in pleasure. Kiibo moaned loudly, trying to muffle himself by putting some of the blanket beside him in his mouth. Kokichi put his hands on Kiibo’s chest, rubbing his nipples and fucking him at the same time, the rocking motion of their bodies making Kiibo’s erection bounce with the momentum, he opened his mouth in an attempt to warn Kokichi but ended up crying out in pleasure, cum shooting out of his cock and landing on his chest, Kokichi following short after, cumming in Kiibo’s ass. Kiibo breathed heavily, nearly unable to think from the pleasure, and Kokichi rolled onto the bed beside him, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Kokichi rolled over onto his chest and used his finger to wipe some of the cum off Kiibo’s chest, feeling the sticky liquid between his fingers. He took a tissue and wiped the rest off, cleaning Kiibo’s chest.

He pushed himself up, looking into Kiibo’s eyes. “Did you think we were finished?” he questioned playfully, “It’s your turn now!” he said, pulling Kiibo up.

Kiibo nodded, understanding what Kokichi wanted. He pinned Kokichi to the bed, putting his lips against Kokichi’s lips, and forced his tongue into Kokichi’s mouth, dominating his mouth easily. Kiibo moved one of his hands to Kokichi’s chest, playing with his nipple, making him moan into Kiibo’s tongue. Kiibo used his other hand to grab lube and move Kokichi’s leg out of the way, coating his cock with lube before putting it against Kokichi’s ass, then thrusting forward, making Kokichi scream in pleasure and nearly bite his tongue, he non-verbally begged for Kiibo to go faster, and he did, he went as fast as he could, practically fucking Kokichi into the mattress, making him cry out in pleasure. Kiibo took his tongue out of Kokichi’s mouth, breaking the kiss, and moved it to Kokichi’s neck, marking it with hickeys. Kokichi moaned loudly, biting his lip in pleasure, before cumming, Kiibo cumming soon after and filling Kokichi’s ass. 

He pulled out, putting his own clothes back on. When he turned around, Kokichi was still laying on the bed. His legs and ass hurt too much to move. He picked Kokichi up and dressed him, setting him on the bed and laying a blanket over him. He turned out the lights and lay next to him, holding him between his arms in a warm embrace, as they faded off into sweet dreams.


	2. "If he lies, Kiibo'll attack him with a thousand tentacles!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who let me read the manga 💔  
> also this kokichi is a futa (dick + vagina, doesn't affect his gender identity) so just a heads up

Kokichi was standing outside Miu's ultimate lab. He had just seen Kiibo, Miu, and Shuichi go in, and had decided to eavesdrop. They were talking about lie detectors, to his disappointment. Why couldn't they spend their time on something useful? He always had a good reason to lie, do they not trust him?

He held back a sigh, only to hear Miu yell "If he lies, Kiibo'll attack him with a thousand tentacles!"

Kokichi's mind immediately thought of tentacle porn, as would most minds of immature media lovers his age. That excited him, and he burst through Miu's door to mess with them.

"What's this I hear about tentacles? Did Kiiboy stop trying to be human and start trying to be an octopus? Oooh, can we eat fried octopus tonight? Please? Can we?" He pleaded in his normal childish manner.

Miu laughed. "Damn, are you trying to get me to put tentacles on him, you fuckin' virgin?"

Kokichi paused. "You could say that." He said, dodging the question.

Miu sighed. "Alright, we can try it." She pulled out a machine she made and tinkered with it a bit.

Kiibo was a little confused but decided to let her "upgrade" him anyways.

Shuichi left, unsure of what he was still doing there.

Miu finished and attached the mechanism to Kiibo's back. Kokichi walked up to Kiibo and prodded the machine. He'd have to test it later, since Miu was here. He grabbed Kiibo's hand and led the confused robot back to the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Kiibo asked.

Kokichi was about to lie but then remembered Kiibo's machine. "My dorm." He opened the door and led Kiibo inside, before grabbing Kiibo by the shoulder. "I hate you." He growled. 

Kiibo's lie detector began beeping wildly, tentacles emerging from it. He was very confused, not expecting that to be a lie. The tentacles curled around Kokichi and lift him up before Kiibo realized he could control them. He drew them back, Kokichi falling down.

"Kokichi??" He picked up Kokichi, wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Tentacles," Kokichi gasped out, "Kiibo... Please fuck me." He said.

Kiibo could almost hear the desperation in Kokichi's voice, and wasn't sure what to do, so he let the tentacles go, not restraining them anymore.

The tentacles wrapped around Kokichi, spreading his legs apart and stripping off his clothes until they were a pile of rags with his checkered scarf on top. Two tentacles, one on each side, began teasing Kokichi's nipples, making him writhe in pleasure. Another tentacle went between his legs, so he was straddling it, rubbing against his ass and clit, and going up to wrap around his dick, jacking him off as he bucked his hips to gain friction on the tentacle. He came with a loud moan, before another tentacle shot up his ass, wriggling around inside him until he jolted from his prostate being touched. The tentacle pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in rapidly, hitting his prostate at different angles every time. making him moan lewdly. Another tentacle slid into his pussy, doing the same. They hit his g-spot and prostate simultaneously, making his senses overload. He came again, and a tentacle found its way into his mouth. The two tentacles on his nipples revealed their vibration feature, pleasuring him more than he had ever known. He felt like he was going to burst, and came yet again, gasping for breath at this point. The tentacles kept going, one by one beginning to vibrate as well, slamming in and out and pulsating inside him. He felt another tentacle enter his ass, stretching him. He felt the walls close around the two tentacles briefly before cumming again. The tentacles around his arms let go of him and he collapsed to the floor, the rest of the tentacles retreating as well. He looked blankly at the wall through half-lidded eyes. He still felt lust pounding through his body.

Kiibo rushed over to him, trying to make sure he was alright. He sat Kokichi up on his leg and held him.

Kokichi felt the smooth leg against his nether region, and bucked his hips against it. He was still horny, despite the tentacles. He tugged on Kiibo, as if begging for more. Kiibo looked confused but then realized. Kiibo pinned Kokichi to the floor, the small purple-haired boy grinning foolishly under him. He took off the plate protecting his delicate areas, revealing a large synthetic cock. He hesitated for a moment before seeing Kokichi staring up at him, and lined his dick up with Kokichi's ass, slowly going in. He didn't want to hurt Kokichi.

Kokichi looked pained. "Faster you useless robot!" he pleaded, summoning some tentacles from the insult, which Kiibo was surprised was a lie.

He began going faster, the tentacles that had appeared massaging Kokichi's nipples. He went as fast as he could, the sound of Kokichi's desperate, lewd sounds edging him onwards. He hit Kokichi's prostate, causing Kokichi to yell out ecstatically in pleasure. Kiibo activated the vibrate mode of his dick and aimed for the prostate again, feeling Kokichi's walls squeeze his dick, and Kokichi moaning loudly. Kokichi arched his back and rolled his eyes back into his head, cumming one last time with a moan. 

Kiibo pulled out, putting his plating back on and re-dressing Kokichi. He layed Kokichi down on his bed, cleaning up the mess they made quickly, and going to sit down next to Kokichi, stroking his soft hair while he slept. He didn't mean to knock Kokichi out, and hoped he was okay. He layed down next to Kokichi, unable to sleep but willing to cuddle him.


	3. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiibo downloads hentai files and wants to experience them in real life

Kiibo was plugged into his computer, searching the internet for information to download. He noticed a helpful-looking site, and clicked on it, downloading the contents of the webpage. He opened a new tab and began searching for more while waiting for the download to finish. He saw the download bar in the bottom of the screen hit the end, and went to close the first tab, but noticed that the tab looked different. There was a pop-up, filled with lewd images of girls getting fucked raw among other things. His vision shifted to the video of a robot with their chest armor removed, a tentacle playing with their exposed wires, causing them to convulse in either agony or pleasure. Kiibo's face went bright red and he shut the tab. He knew Idabashi would be mad if he knew the lewd images he had accidentally exposed himself to. He turned off the computer and unplugged himself, not knowing that he had accidentally downloaded the pop-up.

Kiibo went to his room. He felt very odd, wondering if he was on low power or something. His thoughts kept looping back to the webpage. He couldn't deny that the video made him feel some type of way. He decided to go to Iruma's lab, wondering if she could help him.

Kiibo arrived at Miu's lab, and opened the door, hoping he hadn't caught Miu in a vulgar moment. Luckily, she was working on a project, which, according to the blueprints beside her, looked like a present for someone. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention. 

Miu pulled her goggles off her face and set down her tools. "What is it-" She turned around, glaring a bit. "Oh, it's just you. What do you need?"

Kiibo looked down, embarrassed. "Uhm, I think I may have accidentally downloaded a virus," he paused, "a sex virus."

Miu looked confused for a moment, then realized what he was talking about. "You downloaded something that makes you horny? You gonna cum in your pants, err, armor?"

Kiibo was shocked at the vulgar language. "N-no! I don't have reproductive functions like that,"

Miu nodded. She went to the back and came out a few moments later with a machine. "Go ask Cuckichi to try this out on you, I'm sure he'd be happy to, and it would cure your virus too. It'll stop when you want it to." She said, handing him the machine.

Kiibo took it gratefully and exited the room. He found Kokichi in the cafeteria, and asked him to come back to his dorm. They arrived at Kiibo's dorm.

Kiibo's face was flushed, and he was embarrassed. "I have a request to ask of you Ouma," he said, "Could you... Use this device on me?" He asked, holding out the invention. He wasn't sure what it did, but he was sure that if it did anything uncomfortable he could tell Kokichi to turn it off. 

Kokichi peered at the device for a moment, seeing if there was a button or something. "Okay!" He pressed a green button, and the machine started whirring. He set the machine down, curious as to what it would do.

Suddenly, three tentacles shot out of the machine, wrapping around Kiibo, prodding at him. Kokichi grabbed the machine, about to turn it off.

"No, please don't turn it off!" Kiibo said. He wanted this.

Kokichi nodded, and watched, although he still sat near the machine, in case Kiibo changed his mind.

One of the tentacles that was prodding at Kiibo's chest armor shrank and hardened into a screw-like shape, drilling into the screws one by one. His chest armor fell off, exposing his wires, as the tentacle pulled away from the last screw. The appendage brushed against the sensitive nerves and wires, causing signals of pleasure to go to Kiibo's head. The tentacle developed a slight electric shock, stimulating Kiibo and draining his battery. Kiibo began to feel sluggish at the sudden charge loss, but it aroused him even more. The other two tentacles began prodding the rest of him, exploring his body. One of them slipped along his ass, unscrewing the armor there, and finding his tight asshole, and teasing it, causing Kiibo to bite back a moan. It slowly slipped inside of him, exploring his insides, and stretching him a bit, as if preparing him for something larger. It prodded his faux prostate, teasing the wires, Kiibo on the verge of an orgasm. It pulled out, the other tentacles retreating with it, leaving Kiibo laying on his back, panting in pleasure. Another tentacle, thicker and longer, emerged from the machine. It slithered towards him, pushing its way into his ass, stretching him out as it went deeper. Kiibo could barely think, his mind only focused on the pleasure, and he didn't even notice how deep the tentacle was inside of him. He felt the tentacle twitch inside of him before pulling all the way out. The tip of the tentacle's skin began to peel away, revealing a large, penis-like head at the end. Kiibo wasn't sure it would even fit in him, but then it rammed into him, causing his back to arch in pleasure. It railed him intensely for a few minutes before stopping, buried deep inside him. It began twitching again, the entire tentacle convulsing, as if something was moving through it. Kiibo felt a fluid leak out of it, followed by a spherical object that made him moan loudly and orgasm-or the closest thing a robot could have to an orgasm-when it passed his faux prostate. The object was deposited deep inside of him, and was soon followed by other similar objects, filling him up, before the tentacle pulled out, retreating back into the machine. Kiibo panted heavily, feeling himself filled to the brim with the round obects. He tried to sit up but was knocked back by a feeling in his abdomen. His abdomen instinctively began pushing the objects out. Between the orgasm and his low battery, the only thing he could tell was that something was inside him, which caused him more arousal. He felt the object exit him, rolling away from him, covered in a cum-like fluid. Three others followed, and that seemed to be the end. He sat up, staring at the eggs. He felt excited. He'd always wanted to be a parent, was this a wish come true? He looked over at Ouma, realizing that the small boy had passed out, half naked with his shirt unbuttoned and pants pulled down, with cum leaking out his ass. Kiibo thought that he must not have realized that the tentacles had been fucking Kokichi too through his pleasure. He was still horny though, the virus still in his mind. A medium tentacle slithered out from the machine, pushing Kiibo's back against the floor, wrapping around him and completely restricting his movement. Another, slightly larger, tentacle followed behind the first, pushing into Kiibo's ass, slowly moving in and own rhythmically. Kiibo wished it would go faster, the lack of speed was almost torture. To his surprise, his wish came true, the tentacle pulling out all the way before slamming back in rapidly, pushing Kiibo to his limits, making him orgasm again, but the tentacle didn't stop, in fact, it went faster, causing him so much pleasure that Kiibo barely noticed the two other tentacles that went in as well, playing with his wires and tugging at them, activating their shock feature, causing his eyes to roll back, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Another tentacle went inside his mouth, filling up his throat, fucking him in the mouth. He knew he was being railed from every hole, and that aroused him even more. He orgasmed with a moan, followed by the tentacles, filling him to the brim with cum, before pulling out. Cum leaked out of him, and he was about to run out of battery, but he was able to plug himself in before he passed out.

He woke up from Kokichi shaking him, and sat up, cum spilling out of his ass as he pushed himself up. He pulled Kokichi in closer, hugging him tightly. Kokichi was shocked, but hugged him back. They stayed in each others embrace for a few moments before the nighttime announcement went off, and Kiibo carried Kokichi back to his dorm, tucking him in to sleep.


End file.
